The invention relates to the construction and operation of superconducting rotating machines, and more particularly to torque transmission assemblies in superconducting rotating machines.
Superconducting electric machines have been under development since the early 1960s. The use of superconducting windings in these machines has resulted in a significant increase in the magnetomotive forces generated by the windings and increased flux densities in the machines. However, superconducting windings require cryogenic temperatures to operate properly. Thus, superconducting motors and generators are being developed to include mechanisms for transferring the torque between a rotor assembly and an output shaft while limiting heat transported to the cryogenic region of the machine.